In hot water supply systems at factories, hospitals, private homes and so on, there are usually provided, to their piping, devices of the aforementioned kind for rendering noiseless the flow of fluids in piping. An example of such devices is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,765.
However, conventional devices including the one described in said U.S. patent have several drawbacks. One of the drawbacks is that since they have poor efficiency for the escape of air bubbles from fluids in piping and for rendering noiseless the flow of fluids in piping, a plurality of devices have to be equipped to a single hot water supply system.
In view of the above, this invention has been made as follows.
In FIG. 1 which shows a prior art, a laterally extending cylindrical body A has at the top of one of its lateral ends an inlet opening B, and at the bottom of another end an outlet opening C. Said cylindrical body A has also an air or bubble escape chamber D which communicates with said body and extends from the upper wall of said body upwardly and adjacently to the outlet opening C. An air escape pipe E is provided to the chamber D. In conventional devices having the above constructions in which the longitudinal length T of the cylindrical body A is considerably large (for example, 55 cm in the conventional one in the market) and in which hot water supplied from the inlet opening B runs substantially linearly and is discharged from the outlet opening C, the sufficient agitation of hot water in the cylindrical body isn't expected, whereby the escape of air bubbles from the hot water in piping and rendering noiseless the flow of hot water in the piping become insufficient.